


'tis the damn season

by findingpeterpan



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingpeterpan/pseuds/findingpeterpan
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, a story about Jackie and Hyde reconnecting after a year of not seeing each other.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	'tis the damn season

December 19th, 1980

Jackie didn’t think she’d miss snow as much as she did. A part of her left to LA for its warm, sunny weather. But now, with her palm turned upward, trying to catch those pretty little snowflakes like she used to when she was a kid, she knew for certain that she missed it. 

She hadn’t planned on coming back to Point Place any time soon. In fact, she’d hoped to cut this little town out of her life for good. It wasn’t like she had anything here to come to. Her mother was with a new boyfriend in Florida, her father in prison, and all her high school friends were just that; high school friends. She’d moved on. 

But with it being the holiday season and all, a part of her wanted to come back to her hometown. Just to see it and maybe, to remind herself why’d she left it in the first place. It was kind of hard to see it now, though. Point Place still had that scent of home and warmth in its cool air. 

Jackie walked along the promenade, finding it packed, more so than this little town usually was. The Christmas cheer was vibrant as the carolers sang, the shops lit up, and everyone wearing a grin as they admired the festivities. She tightened her grip on her list, the long list of names only stressing her out. She’d promised her friends in California she’d bring them back some ‘small-town gift’, whatever that meant. With her being distracted and all, it was rather easy for her to bump right into someone, dropping said list on the ground. 

Their eyes met and she felt the softest flutter in her stomach, “Steven.”

“Jackie, hi.” He reached down and handed her the sheet of paper. 

“Thank you.” She said, strangely out of breath. She wasn’t sure what to think of this sudden encounter with her ex-boyfriend. She looked around, swallowing the gulp that was present in her throat, “Can we sit down somewhere?”

Yeah, sure.” He led her through to a small café, one that was most definitely new. She sat on one of the benches, savoring the warmer temperature on her skin. The smell of sweets and baked treats only adding to the comfort of the environment. Hyde came back to the table with two mugs, which she guessed was filled with hot chocolate. 

“Thank you.” She repeated.

He tapped his fingers along the wooden table, hesitant to ask, “So, why are you back in town? Heard you went to California.”

“I did. I live there, actually. I just wanted to come back for a couple days. I’ve never spent a Christmas outside of Point Place and I don’t want to start now.” It was an awkward answer and Jackie wondered whether or not it was true. It’d sound childlike if it was. “Umm, so what about you? How’s Grooves?”

Hyde scratched his head, “Uhh-I don’t work there anymore. 

“What? Did something happen? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just been doing other stuff.” 

Jackie grew curious, more so than she already was, “What stuff?”

He looked at the table and clenched his jaw. He then focused his eyes back on her, “Traveling, writing, doing other shit.”

“You travel?” 

“Yeah, shocked me too. It started with Donna wanting all of us come to England for a few weeks, this summer. I don’t know if you-”

“She told me.” It was true. Donna had invited her to come to England with the whole group. Though the thought appealed to her, she didn’t think her heart was ready to see Steven. The idea of her seeing him all moved on while she wasn’t was a terrifying ordeal and one, she definitely wanted to pass on. Besides, she was climbing her way to the top of the modeling industry and there were important shoots that she couldn’t possibly miss. At least that’s what she told her former red-haired friend. “How is she, by the way? I haven’t been able to talk to her since.”

“She’s actually in London for the semester. Went out to see her a couple of times.”

“And Eric?” 

“They’re making long distance work. And he’s attending UW. Math major, can you believe it?” He smirked and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“What about Fez and Kelso?” 

“They’re doing good. We hang out a bunch still. Red hates it.” 

“What about you? Are you doing good? You said you write, what does that mean?” Jackie asked.

“I’m fine. And yeah, I write. Nothing good but I got some shit published.” 

“What do you write?” She knew he liked to read, usually just articles about politics and music so he could be a bigger conspiracy nut than he was already. It used to drive her mad. 

He shrugged, “Wrote a stupid novel about government conspiracies and all that crap. I mean, it’s not great but some people like it.”

“Can I read it?”

“You’re not gonna want to. Trust me, it's awful.” 

“Whatever.” She said, unbothered, though she made a mental note to go to the nearest bookshop as soon as she got home. “I missed you.”

He looked surprised to hear that and she, herself, wasn’t even sure she’d said that out loud, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, LA is so lonely. I kinda wished you were there.”

He nodded, “I missed you too.”

A grin immediately came on her face and she inquired, excitedly, “Really? What’d you miss?”

“Little things.”

“Can you be more specific?”

“No.”

“Fine.” She rubbed her hands together, looking out the window. The bustling streets felt so abnormal. How on Earth did Point Place have this many people already? She wasn’t gone for that long. She didn’t think she was. The buildings looked different too, maybe they were repainted or rebuilt. What she did know though, is that she absolutely despised it with every fiber of her being. There was no need to change an already okay thing.

A part of her wondered whether or not she was just imagining it. There was only so much that could be changed within a year. She sighed, a disingenuous smile resting on her face. 

“You okay?” Hyde asked, tapping her shoulder. 

“When did everything change?” She turned her attention on him again. A gust of wind blew through the door, making her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. He was silent, pondering for a moment.

“Do you want me to drop you off?” He asked, standing up and putting on his coat. She mimicked his actions.

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“It’s no problem.” 

“I’m staying at my parents’ old house.” He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked out. It was colder now than it was before and she took Hyde’s hand in her own. He was quiet about that, though not against it, as he tightened his grip on hers’.

“Sleeping next to you.” He said after a while, keeping his gaze on her.

“What?” 

“One of the things I missed.” 

She was feeling that flutter again, “I missed that too. When I first moved to California, living by myself was hard. I didn’t know anyone and I wasn’t really talking to anyone either. Anyway, on one of those first few nights, I had a nightmare and I tried reaching for you. It took a few seconds for me to remember you weren’t there.”

“I hooked up with a girl a while back. I woke up, half-asleep and all, murmured your name.”

Jackie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, laughing at the thought of it. “What’d she do?”

“Nothin’, she was just confused.”

“Have you been with any girls? Like in a serious relationship?” 

“No, not really. Went on a couple of dates with a few chicks but that’s as serious as it got. You?”

“There was one, but we broke up after three months. Turns out he had a wife.” She shook her head, biting down on her lip.

“What’d you do when you found out?”

“Burned his stuff and threw out what I couldn’t burn.” They were in the community now. The tall, brooding houses stood, all lit up and decorated for the winter holiday. Jackie could see her childhood home in the distance and disappointment became all too familiar as she slowed down her steps. 

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?” Hyde asked, pulling her to his pace. 

She shrugged, “I’m not sure. Maybe go see Donna.”

“She’ll be back tomorrow. You can also come to the Formans. We’re all gonna be there.” They were at the front of the house. Great.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Well, I’m gon-”

“Do you just want to stay?” The words came out before she could even think them through. She didn’t regret them though, not at all.

“Yeah.” He stated just as quickly as she asked, and she immediately opened the door. She’d come to drop off her things earlier in the day, but it still felt as if she hadn’t been here for so long. That didn’t matter though. She was with Hyde back in her old home. As soon as the door closed, she kissed him with full force, flinging her arms around her neck as he pulled her closer by the waist.

“Jackie.” He mumbled against her lips and she pulled him up the stairs, all the way to her room. It was incredible how very little to nothing had changed, her bedroom. The random posters were still hung up and the colorful pillows remained scattered around. Even a pair of pajamas were folded neatly on the chair as they usually were, when she’d lived here.

“What is it?” Hyde asked, but she only shook her head, going back to kissing him. She explored his mouth, his neck. It’d been way too long. However, it didn’t seem as he was as caught up in the passion of it all. 

“Wait.” He said, his finger resting underneath her chin. 

“What?” She questioned, breathlessly. His eyes were on her, going from her eyes to her lips and back again. 

“Gimme a sec.” She looked at him, expectantly, before lying flat on her back, on the bed. 

“Well?” Jackie was balancing on her elbows now. Minutes had passed and it was all rather awkward. She’d rather not waste the time she had and go back to having his lips on hers. 

“Can we just chill out? We can hang out here for a while and relax.”

“Why?” She didn’t bother to hide the disappointment in her tone. 

“Cause…” He sighed when he saw her expression, “Cause I haven’t seen you in forever, Jackie. And I don’t know, man, I just need a break. Frick, I’m just gonna go. Maybe I’ll see you Thursday.” 

“No, no, no. Please stay.” She pulled him back, using the edge of his shirt. She pouted, “I wanna sleep anyways, please.”

“Fine.” Hyde threw his coat off again and she looked through the drawers. She was sure it had to be here somewhere. Once she found it, she dashed off into the bathroom, not even bothering to answer his confused countenance.

The shirt fit her how she remembered, maybe even a little looser. She’d only gotten skinnier, thanks to the ridiculous diet she had to follow. She played with the hem of it, smiling as she thought of what the night become. She’d expected to come home and maybe watch a movie, bored and alone. But she was with her ex-boyfriend now, about to have his arms around her as she slept.

By the time Jackie got out though, Hyde had already dozed off. Of course, his stupid sunglasses were on too and she made sure to take them off before slipping in next to him. 

She wasn’t sure what to make of this when she woke. The weird, gut-wrenching feeling that she hated. It was only four in the morning and she’d gotten very little sleep. However, seeing him asleep next to her, and it feeling all so normal was terrifying for some odd reason. A part of her, the biggest part, wanted to stay. It wanted to reverse time and have her spend the awfully long year with him. In hopes, that she’d be as happy as she once was. Maybe even take him with her.

But she couldn’t. It was just going to cause all the heartache to come back and she left to avoid that. She had to go back. Back to California. She had to go right now. 

Jackie stealthily got out and tossed on an old pair of jeans, swiftly gathering all important belongings from the room. He woke up easily and she was actually very surprised, she managed to this without getting caught. 

Taking one last glance at the sleeping figure confirmed one thing; she was breaking her own heart, she knew that very well. But she left the key on the table next to the front door and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the characters were okay. I'm sure they were out of character. I apologize for that. Also can someone make an edit withe these two together and this song.


End file.
